Buffy and the Slayer
by daviderl
Summary: There is a new Slayer in Sunnydale, and He is more than Buffy can handle. She needs Willow, Tara, and Dawn to help. PG a little violence, mild profanity.
1. Default Chapter

Buffy and the Slayer   
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
They were big. And they were strong. Like over-sized football players. And they were mean. It was all Buffy could do to keep away from their immense ham hock-like fists. As soon as she knocked one away, the other was there. Spinning kicks and roundhouse punches only stunned them momentarily.   
  
Then an opening! A quick stake to the heart and one was dust. But the other had her. As soon as she turned around he was there, his enormous arms encircled her. He picked her up, squeezing her as a python would crush its helpless prey. His fetid mouth was near hers, the smell of rotted blood assaulted her nose. As the breath was forced from her, she felt her ribs begin to crack.   
  
In desperation Buffy tried a head butt against the bridge of his nose. He only laughed at her feeble attempt, his foul breath gagging her. As she turned her head to escape the smell, through blurring eyes, she saw him again -- a stranger in a dark trench coat; watching.  
  
She'd seen him a half dozen times before, watching her as she dusted vampires and offed demons. At first she thought he was another vampire, waiting his turn. But after each slaying he disappeared into the night.   
  
She vaguely saw him move out of her sight behind this mammoth vampire. Then she heard a shot ring out, and almost before it registered, she was falling to the ground amidst a cloud of dust. And as before, she watched the stranger vanish into the darkness.  
  
  
  
As the gang sat around the table listening to Buffy's story, concern and curiosity alternating on their faces.  
  
"You have no idea who he is?" Xander asked.  
  
"I've never seen him before. Of course I haven't gotten a good look at his face, but I didn't even recoginze his shape."  
  
"What about the shot you heard? Could he have been using silver bullets?" Willow wanted to know.  
  
"No. If he had, the bullet would have gone through the vamp and into me. There's no way it would have missed."  
  
"Then what else?" Dawn asked.  
  
For a moment no one said anything. Then Anya speculated, "Wooden bullets?"  
  
"I don't know. It seems like even a wooden bullet would have gone through him as well. I don't know, I JUST don't know."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Xander," Buffy suddenly said, "I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Sure, just name it."  
  
"Tonight I need you to be 'Stealthy Guy.' I want you to follow me around and keep an eye out for this guy. Don't worry about trying to help me with the Slaying, just watch for him. And if you see him, wait until he leaves, then follow him. I want to know where he goes."  
  
"Not a prob. I'll be your back up, so far back you won't even know I'm there."  
  
  
  
The night was a slow one for slaying, for a change. Buffy walked the usual haunts - cemeteries, parks, alleys. Only two slayings in almost six hours of patrolling. A welcome relief on the one hand, but frustrating because the mysterious stranger hadn't shown himself.  
  
Xander wasn't much of a "Stealthy Guy" since Buffy knew his every position and move without even trying, but if the stranger was concentrating on her maybe he wouldn't spot "Not-So-Stealthy Guy."  
  
Just before dawn Buffy and Xander parted ways but agreed to meet that evening. Maybe they'd have more luck tonight.  
  
  
  
Until a little after twelve, again, there wasn't much action. Then Buffy came across a trio of vamps feasting on some poor, stupid midnight jogger.  
  
Although it was too late to save the man, Buffy went after the vampires. Since they had just fed, they were strong and full of bravado. They gave Buffy almost all she could handle. As soon as her kicks and punches knocked them away, they were back again, ready for more.  
  
As Xander watched the action, he followed Buffy's motions with his own, punching the air with lefts and rights. One was staked, and Xander cheered the dying grunt with "Oh Yeah!"  
  
"She's quite a fighter." Someone said beside him.  
  
"She's the best!" Xander answered, still engrossed with the battle.  
  
"Not going to help her?" the Voice asked.  
  
"Like she really needs it!" Xander boasted. Then he realized there was someone next to him, and they were having a conversation.  
  
Just as Buffy staked the second one, Xander stammered, "You - YOU! What - where ...?"  
  
Taking out a pistol, the Stranger said, "I think I'd like to meet her."  
  
Before Xander could react, the Stranger pointed and fired at the two combatants, and the vampire turned to dust.  
  
Walking toward the waiting Buffy he repeated, "Yes, I think it's time we got to know each other."  
  
  
  
"So, you kill vamps with a gun." Buffy said.   
  
"Certainly. Why go through all the in-fighting when it's so much easier to dust them off from a distance?"  
  
"Silver bullets?" She asked.  
  
"Oh no. Silver's much too expensive to waste like that. I used wooden ones." And releasing the clip from the 9 mm pistol, he extracted one from it.   
  
As Buffy examined it, she saw a hole bored in the end of the bullet.   
  
"Hollow point." She stated simply.  
  
"Yes. That way, should it hit a rib, it shatters. It only takes one splinter to kill."  
  
"Okay, so who are you?"  
  
"I don't think names are very important, but if you insist, I guess you can call me ... Angel. Oh, not a good name? Then how about ... Riley? Don't like that one either, huh? Well, I suppose you could call me Parker, or Spike."  
  
Buffy grabbed the Stranger by the lapel of his coat and gave it a little jerk toward herself.   
  
"Look," she said menacingly, "I don't know who you think you are, but you little jokes aren't the least bit funny. Now either you give me a name, or ...."  
  
"Or what? You'll beat me up? Someone who's saved your life, at least once? That's not being very appreciative."  
  
With a disgusted shove, Buffy let go of the lapel. "Come on, Xander, we've got better things to do than to play stupid word games."  
  
As she turned to leave, the Stranger said, "Okay. You want a name? You can call me THE SLAYER."  
  
Before Buffy could answer, the stranger melted away into the darkness.  
  
"Did he say he was a Slayer?" Xander asked.  
  
"He said it." Buffy replied. "But that doesn't make it so."  
  
  
  
"But I thought only a girl could be a Slayer." Dawn said as once again everyone was seated around the table in the Magic Box.  
  
"That's what I thought." Willow echoed.  
  
"He's not a Slayer." Buffy told them. "Just because he kills vamps doesn't make him a Slayer."  
  
"He seemed pretty sure of himself." Xander put in. "And how did he know about all your ... boyfriends?"  
  
"I don't think my boyfriends are any secret, except Spike of course." Then seeing the odd/shocked looks on everyone's face, Buffy quickly added, "Spike never was, and never WILL be anything but a pain in my ASS!"  
  
"But the only thing," She continued, "Was the way he said he was a Slayer. It's like he was speaking in all capital letters -- * T H E S L A Y E R ! * Like he really thinks he is one."  
  
"Maybe he does. Maybe he escaped from some looney bin." Anya said.  
  
"So how does he even know about Slayers in the first place?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, I don't think we're the big secret we're supposed to be, not any more. Not after the Mayor turned into The Big Snake." Buffy explained.  
  
"So now what?" Xander wanted to know.  
  
"Do what I always do -- I'll keep patrolling, he'll show up, and then I can find out more about him."  
  
"Do you want 'Stealthy Guy' watching your back again?"  
  
"No. I don't think he's any threat. Besides, you should be home in bed with Anya, not following me around all night."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking." Anya said.  
  
  
  
The next night was a more average Slaying night, one every couple of hours. Buffy didn't see the stranger until just before dawn.  
  
"I wondered when you'd show up." She said. "Any more clever word games?"  
  
"You are quite the hostile young woman, aren't you?"  
  
"No. But I AM the somewhat irritated Slayer. Just what makes you think YOU are a Slayer anyway?"  
  
"Because I am. What makes you think you are?"  
  
"Well, maybe it's because I've been doing this for the past 5 years. And because I've had an official Watcher most of the time. And because I have this supernatural strength."   
  
"Well, Buffy, it seems like you've been made a fool of all these years. Everyone knows there is no way a mere girl, especially one as skinny as you are, could have the strength and skill necessary to kill vampires and demons."  
  
"You think?" A pissed off Buffy said as she grabbed his lapels, ready to throw him around  
a bit. But as hard as she tried, she might as well have tried to throw the Satute of Liberty.  
  
After a few seconds, he pushed her away laughing. She landed fifteen feet away, some of the breath knocked out of her.  
  
"Not so cocky now, huh?" He said. "According to the myth, you are supposed to have the strength of ten men, or at least that's how the story goes. Well, I suppose whatever drugs they've been feeding you all these years may have had made you stronger, but it's not true SLAYER STRENGTH. My strength is that of twenty men; big, strong men."  
  
Not about to let this braggard get the better of her, Buffy launched herself into the air, feet first, at him. Just before she hit him, he slapped her feet to one side and she spun around so her back bounced off his chest. But before she fell, he caught her, raised her over his head, and slammed her to the ground.   
  
Putting his foot unnecessarily on her chest, since she was all but unconscious, he said in a pitying voice, "Give it up, little girl. Go home to you dolls and tea parties, and let the REAL SLAYER do his job."  
  
A half hour later Buffy was able to get to her feet and limp home, grateful no vamps appeared; she knew she was in no condition to fight. On the way she thought she heard a gunshot, then a second.  
  
  
  
The next morning, wondering why Buffy wasn't already up and hassling her about hurrying to get ready for school, Dawn softly knocked on Buffy's bedroom door. When there was no answer, she quietly opened it and saw Buffy was still in bed, with her shoes on.   
  
"Buffy?" She asked. "Are you asleep? I'm leaving for school now." When there was no answer, she moved closer to the bed, and then saw blood on Buffy's pillow, a lot of blood.  
  
"Willow!" Dawn screamed as she ran to the door. "Willow! Hurry! Buffy's been hurt!"  
  
Willow ran into the room followed by Tara. As they crowded around the bed, Buffy slowly opened her eyes. But when she tried to move, she groaned.  
  
"Buffy! What happened? You're bleeding!"  
  
"I - I'm okay." Buffy tried to say, but it was obvious she was in a lot of pain.   
  
"It was that Slayer guy wasn't it?" Willow said accusingly. "HE did this to you, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy manage to say. "He got me good."  
  
"The hospital!" Dawn said. "We've got to get her to the hospital."  
  
"NO!" Buffy exclaimed, hurting herself. "No hospital. They'll ask questions. We can't have questions."  
  
"We've got to do SOMETHING." Willow told her.  
  
"Shower. Just help me to the shower. I'll be fine, really."  
  
As gently as they could, Willow and Tara helped Buffy out of the bed and walked her to the bathroom. Dawn turned on the water for her.  
  
"What else?" Willow asked. "Can you get undressed?"  
  
"My shoes? I don't think I can bend down."  
  
Dawn immediately knelt down and began to untie the shoe laces, and using the two witches for balance, Buffy raised each foot so Dawn could take off her shoes and socks.  
  
"You should have changed these socks a week ago." Dawn tried to joke.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Buffy kidded back.  
  
"Here, let me do that." Willow said as Buffy tried unbuttoning her blouse. As she slipped off the shirt, they saw just how badly Buffy's back was bruised and cut.  
  
Fighting back the tears, Willow helped remove Buffy's jeans.  
  
"That's good." Buffy said as she stepped into the shower in her bra and panties. But she had to grit her teeth as the hot water soaked into her her blood stained hair and the open gash.  
  
Certain she was all right, they left Buffy alone in the steaming shower.  
  
Tara and Willow walked out of the bathroom and out of Buffy's view. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and for the first time in weeks, they fell into each other's arms, crying and consoling each other.  
  
When Dawn walked into the hallway, in tears, she looked at the two and then started to turn away.  
  
"Dawn." Willow said, putting out a hand to her. And Dawn joined them, crying the hardest, and needing the most comfort.  
  
  
  
Buffy stayed in the shower until she felt the water begin to cool. Turning it off, she slipped out of her wet underwear and wrapped a towel around her, feeling a little better, but not much.   
  
When she looked up, Willow was standing in the doorway with gauze and tape. "I need to bandage your head."  
  
Returning to her room, she put on a bathrobe, then sat on the edge of the bed to let Willow doctor her up. When she was finished, a large gauze pad with an antiboitic cream on it was over the gash behind her ear and more gauze wrapped around her head to keep it in place.   
  
As Willow was bandaging Buffy, Dawn removed the blood-stained pillow and replaced it with one of her own.  
  
"Thanks." Was all Buffy managed to say.  
  
"Can I fix you something to eat?" Tara asked.  
  
Buffy gently shook her head. "I'm not very hungry right now."  
  
"We're going to get him." Willow said, now angry. "He's going to pay for this, big, BIG time."  
  
"No, Willow. Don't do anything."  
  
"But I can't let him get away with this. He hurt you; you're my best friend!"  
  
"I know. But for right now, just let it go. I want, I NEED, to know more about him -- Where he came from, where he goes, is he human, or a demon, or a vampire?"  
  
"You don't think he's human?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't know. But he's too strong to be human. He said he had the strength of twenty big, strong men, and I believe it. Will, if you have to do something, how about a spell that will let us find him?"  
  
"Sure. We can do that." Willow answered, looking at Tara for confirmation. Tara nodded back at her, happy that Willow wanted to include her.  
  
"I'm kind of tired, you guys won't mind if I get some sleep?"  
  
"Of course not." They told her. "We'll be downstairs if you need anything."  
  
Buffy smiled at them and eased herself down.   
  
As soon as her door was shut, Buffy reached over for the phone and began dialing.  
  
"I'm sorry, but your call cannot go through as dialed. Please hang up and try again." The recording told her.  
  
After two more tries and two more irritating messages, Buffy called the Operator.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to make an overseas call, to London, England...."  
  
  
"Giles. Hi, it's Buffy ... Not so good ... No, no, everyone is fine, it's me, I have a problem ... Well, there seems to be a new Slayer here ... Let - let me finish ... This new Slayer is a guy! ... That's what I said, a GUY! ... I know, Giles, I know there are no male Slayers ... Because he kicked my ass like it's never been kicked before, that's why! ... He just showed up a week or so ago ... No, not at first, but he did save my life once ... That's what I said. He uses a gun ... I don't know, one of those automatic ones, with hollow point wooden bullets ... Apparently it does, he killed one that had me in a bear hug I couldn't break ... I guess that was my fault. He started playing this name game when I asked him who he was ... The Slayer ... That's it, just The Slayer ... Yeah. Anyway, I tried to throw him around some but I couldn't even budge him ... I tried a running dropkick, but he caught me in midair and threw me down like I was a sack of, of something, I don't know. Giles, I have NEVER been thrown down so hard, not even by Glory ... I don't know, but whatever it is, it won't be anytime soon, I can barely walk, much less do any patrolling. I guess this new Slayer is going to get his wish. He can patrol for a while, at least until I'm back to me ... I don't know, I guess I just needed to talk to you. You don't know how much I miss you, we ALL do ... I know you do. I wish you could do something, too. But like it or not, this is my problem ... I will. You know me - Miss Ever-So-Careful of 2001 ... You too ... Yeah, G'bye."  
  
For a while Buffy held the phone, looking at it, missing Giles, and wondering how she was going to get though this without him. Then wiping away tears, she eased herself back down onto her bruised back and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was asleep.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, the three young women were trying to decide what they should do.  
  
"I suppose we should tell Xander." Tara said.  
  
"Yeah," Willow answered. "If we don't he'll really be mad when he finds out. I guess should call him." She said, heading to the kitchen. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Can't you do some kind of healing spell?" Dawn asked Tara.  
  
With an apologetic smile, Tara replied, "No. For some reason, they never seem to work out. But we can do one so she'll sleep a long time, to give herself time to heal."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A few days."  
  
"Won't she pee in the bed if she sleeps that long?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess she would."  
  
Coming back into the living room, Willow said, "He sure was mad. He wants to go out tonight to try to find this guy. But I told him Buffy wanted us to wait until she was better. What were you two talking about?"  
  
"Tara said she could make Buffy sleep two or three days to let her get better, but I wondered if she would pee in the bed." Dawn answered.  
  
"It's a good idea, but I don't think Buffy'd like waking up in a pee bed. But I promised her we'd try to find him, so we can work on THAT spell." Willow told them.  
  
"Can I watch?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Sure." Willow told her, "I think this is a special ocassion. I'm sure Buffy wouldn't mind."  
  
  
  
When Buffy slowly opened her eyes, it was dark. Rolling to one side to look at her bedside clock, the pain in her back reminded her again just how much she had been hurt. Forcing her eyes to focus, she read 12:55.  
  
"I slept almost 18 hours?" She thought. She then realized how much her bladder was aching and she knew if she didn't get to the bathroom, she was going to have an accident. But when she tried sitting up, the temptation to just let it go was unusually strong, but she didn't.   
  
Somehow she managed to get to her feet. Once up, it wasn't so bad. And even the walk down the hall to the bathroom was bearable. But when she realized that after sitting down on the toilet, she'd have to get back UP again, she knew she would have to make other arrangements.  
  
Looking at the sink, she decided that was too unsanitary. "I could take off my robe and pee in the the shower, but that would mean I'd have to take another one, and I'd rather not."   
  
Then she looked at the toilet again. "If they can stand up, then why can't I?"   
  
And after bending down only enough to raise the seat, Buffy straddled the bowl and let it go, and go, and go.  
  
When she was finished, she decided not to flush; she didn't want to wake anyone up, since it was obvious they were all sleeping.  
  
After the trip back to her room, slowly easing back into bed, and getting as comfortable as possible, Buffy realized she was no longer sleepy. So for the next few hours she replayed over and over in her mind her encounter with the so-called Slayer (she couldn't really call it a fight), and replayed it, and replayed it, wondering how she could have let herself be so badly beaten. And trying to think of any weaknesses she should have seen. As far as she could remember, there were none.  
  
Eventually she fell back asleep. The next thing she knew, she heard Dawn talking to Willow somewhere down the hall.  
  
"Are you sure Xander didn't come over after I went to bed?"  
  
"Sure, I'm sure, why?"  
  
"Because the toilet is full of pee and the seat is up!"  
  
"Huh? Are you SURE?"  
  
"Look for yourself, I just walked in there, and there it was."  
  
Despite herself, Buffy had to smile at their confusion. Well, just let them guess. A little mystery never hurt. 


	2. Buffy and the Slayer

Buffy and the Slayer   
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
As she lay there listening to the hushed conversations, Buffy dozed back off. When she woke up again it was 10:20, and it was quiet. Realizing she was hungry, Buffy managed to get out of bed, drop the robe to the floor and put on pajamas. Her back wasn't hurting as much now, but she still had to watch how she moved.  
  
Slowly she descended the stairs, but when she walked into the kitchen, she saw Dawn, Willow and Tara sitting at the counter, each staring into space, lost in thought.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy said, "Why aren't you in school?"  
  
Suddenly everyone came alive.  
  
"You're up!"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Can I get you something to eat?"  
  
"Dawn," Buffy repeated, "School?"  
  
"It's Saturday."  
  
"Oh. I guess I lost track of time."  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Tara asked again.  
  
"Better, but I still have to be careful."  
  
"What happened to your bandage?" Willow asked.  
  
"I guess it came off during the night."  
  
Moving to Buffy's side, Willow gently moved her hair to look at the wound. "It's almost healed up." She reported. "A few more days and it'll just be a little line. You couldn't even call it a scar."  
  
"Are you hungry?" Dawn asked.  
  
"A little. Is there any cereal?"  
  
"Sure," Tara answered. "Lots of it."  
  
Before Buffy could move, Dawn was already getting a bowl and the cereal.  
  
"Any luck on the Find-the-Bogus-Slayer Spell?" Buffy asked Willow.  
  
With a disappointed look on her face, Willow admitted they had none. "There are lots of spells to find demons, and even vampires. But we couldn't find any to look for humans without something from them, like hair or fingernails."  
  
"But you found demons?"  
  
"Are you kidding? There must be more demons, and vampires, living in Sunnydale than there are people! But there was no way we could tell which one might be the bad Slayer."  
  
"Then I guess I'll just have to go out and find him."  
  
"No! You can't go out! You're still hurt too bad." Willow said.  
  
"I don't mean right now. In a few days. I should be okay by then."  
  
  
  
For the next few days, Buffy allowed herself to be waited on and papmpered, some. She spent the days watching Soaps and videos. And spent the nights sleeping, all night through. And even though she felt a little guilty not being able to patrol, everyone assured her the bogus Slayer was probably doing a pretty good job.  
  
  
  
About the time Buffy was finishing breakfast, Xander and Anya came in. After asking Buffy how she was, Xander put the day's newspaper on the counter so they could read the headlines.  
  
"Murderous Rampage Strikes City." Buffy read out loud.   
  
After a quick scan of the story it was evident to everyone she was upset. "I don't understand, he was supposed to be partolling, he said he would."  
  
"Looks like your new Slayer buddy just isn't doing his job." Xander said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"He's NOT my buddy; he's NOT a Slayer; and it's MY job!" She snapped back at him.  
  
Xander backed up a step, both hands up as if to fend off Buffy's attack. "Got no arguement from me!" He quickly said.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to snap. Looks like I'll be going out tonight."  
  
"But you shouldn't!" Willow protested. "You're not completely healed up yet."  
  
"I'm good enough. I can't let things get out of hand like this." Buffy said, indicating the headlines.   
  
"Then we're going with you, just like the old days." Willow insisted.  
  
"Okay. We'll leave at sundown. Xander, you know what weapons we'll need. Willow, maybe you and Tara can bring a few spells along, just in case."  
  
"Yeah! I can use that Thickening Spell I used on Glory to slow him down, if necessary."  
  
"What about me?" Dawn asked.   
  
Suddenly Buffy was at a loss. "I don't know, I'll think of something."  
  
"I could come along," Dawn suggested hopefully.  
  
"No! You're staying here."  
  
"I can stay with her." Anya volunteered.  
  
"You're sure you don't mind?"  
  
"No. I really don't."  
  
"Fine. I think I'll get some rest and right after supper we'll go hunting."  
  
  
  
Despite the an ocassional twinge in her upper back, Buffy was able to ignore it most of the time as the four of them walked the dark streets and parks and cemeteries. They encountered a lot of vampires, but most ran away when they realized the Slayer was back on the job. The few who tried to fight found themselves pretty much dead; the Slayer WAS back. Ocassionally, they heard gunshots.  
  
"Looks like he's back on the job." Buffy mentioned needlessly.  
  
Once, just to test it out, Buffy let Willow cast the Thickening Spell on a vampire, and let Xander do the staking.  
  
"We should have been doing this AGES ago!" Willow commented. "It makes Slaying SO much easier!"  
  
Buffy smiled at her enthusiasm, but declined to mention the fact that she only learned the spell because of Glory, not to mention the headaches and nosebleeds she often suffered from when she cast too many spells without a break in between.  
  
It was about an hour before dawn when the bogus Slayer made an appearance.  
  
"I wondered when you were going to show up." Buffy told him. "We heard you shooting."  
  
"Oh, I've been HERE all along, you just didn't see me."  
  
"Right!" Buffy responded.   
  
"So how's your back?" He asked.  
  
"My back's fine; never better. But enough about me. I think it's time you answered a few questions."  
  
"Fire away."  
  
"First of all, who the hell are you?"  
  
"Back to the Name Game, are we? I suppose you can call me Dawn."  
  
"Don?" Xander asked.  
  
"Or Dawn?" Buffy echoed. "Don, D - O - N, or Dawn, D - A - W - N?"  
  
"Did I say Dawn? I meant 'Joyce'."  
  
"You SON of a bitch!" Buffy shouted out, and against her better judgement she swung at his face. But intead of connecting with the expected immovable object, Buffy's fist went through him, and her momentum spun her around off balance and she ended up sprawled on the ground.  
  
Turning to look up at him, Buffy asked, "Who, or what, the hell are you?"  
  
"I told you, I'm THE SLAYER."   
  
As he turned to leave, Willow cast the Thickening Spell. But he still slowly moved away from them, as if walking through Jello. Just as he broke free, he melted into the darkness. Not melted as disappeared from sight, but melted as turned into nothingness.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He went poof, sorta." Willow said. "He just ... vanished. I don't think he's human."  
  
"Then what IS he?" Buffy demanded to know.   
  
No one had an answer.  
  
"Well, I guess we've had enough surprises for tonight. I could use some rest. I think I twisted my back when I fell."  
  
  
  
The moon was almost full, so it was a little easier to see on patrol. But something didn't seem quite right to Buffy. At first she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but after a while it seemed like Willow wasn't quite as tall as she should have been. In fact, even Xander looked shorter. And the more Buffy looked at them, the shorter they both seemeed.   
  
Then she realized it wasn't that they were shorter, but SHE was taller.   
  
As they walked along, Xander was talking to Willow, but it sounded like jibberish. No, not jibberish so much, but like the annoying buzz of a mosquito near your ear when you're trying to sleep. And it went on and on and on until Buffy couldn't stand it anymore and screamed at him to shut the hell up!  
  
"Oh, God!" She heard Willow say, "We're sorry, we didn't mean to make you mad. Please, Buffy, don't be mad."  
  
When she looked at Willow, instead of her best friend, she saw a scared, mousey little wannabe witch with scraggly red hair.   
  
"Get away from me, all of you!" Buffy screamed again.  
  
Just then several vamps rushed them from both sides. But instead of getting into a fighting stance, Buffy felt herself take out a pair of automatic pistols and shot all four vampires, two with each gun.  
  
"They never learn." She heard herself say. But now it wasn't her voice, it was the voice of the bogus Slayer. As the pistols were put away, Buffy looked down to see she was wearing the dark trench coat, pants and shoes he was wearing the last time she saw him.  
  
"What in hell's going on?" She asked, in his voice.  
  
"You just dusted four of the meanest, most viscious vampires there ever was." Xander told her/him.  
  
"Yeah," Willow added. "You were great!"  
  
"You disgusting suckups! How could I have EVER wanted you around me? Aauggghhhh!"   
  
  
  
"Buffy! Wake up! Please! Wake up!"  
  
"What? What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You're here, in your bed. You must have had a nightmare. Although technically I guess it should be called a 'daymare' since it's daytime. But you were screaming so loud, and yelling at someone." Willow explained.  
  
Realizing she WAS home in bed, Buffy laid back down, trying to calm her breathing.  
  
"What a dream! It was so real, and almost terrifying!"  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"I'm not sure now, it's starting to get fuzzy. But it seems like I was this Slayer guy. And you and Xander were so IRRITATING! And I was yelling at you to get away from me. And I think I killed some vamps with his gun."  
  
"It was just a bad dream," Tara said. "We all have bad dreams, all the time."  
  
"No. It was more than that. I can't explain it, but I know there's more to it than just a bad dream. I'm connected to this guy somehow."  
  
"Are we going out to look for him again tonight?" Willow wanted to know.  
  
Buffy didn't answer, as if she didn't hear her.  
  
"Willow, I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Of course, Buffy. Anything you want."  
  
"I want you to go back inside my mind, like you did when I freaked after Glory took Dawn."  
  
"Are you sure? Playing around in someone else's mind can be really dangerous."  
  
"I know. And I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think it was important. Besides, you've already been there, you should know the territory. I trust you."  
  
"I think maybe I need to psych myself up for it. Give me a few minutes and we'll do it."  
  
  
  
Buffy laid back on the bed. "Should I be asleep?"  
  
"I don't know. If you can, just try to relax, it might help. Come to think of it, maybe you should be asleep."  
  
"Well, I don't think I can fall asleep just like THAT. Maybe you should come back in a little while."  
  
  
  
Willow softly entered Buffy's bedroom and quietly closed the door. Then sitting down in the chair next to the bed, Willow softly took one of Buffy's hands, closed her eyes and began to let her mind drift, searching for the ever so tenuous thread that would lead her to Buffy's mind.  
  
  
When she opened her eyes she was standing just inside the front door. Things looked normal enough, but felt empty, and it was a little too dark. As Willow walked through the house, the feeling of emptiness grew. Not finding Buffy downstairs, she climbed the stairs to the second floor. No one was there either.  
  
She then opened the door that hid the stairs to the attic. As she got to the empty attic, there was a ladder that led up through the roof. When Willow climbed that, she found herself not on the roof, but in a playground surrounded by a park surrounded by trees.  
  
It was the most beautiful day anyone could imagine. The sun was shining; it wasn't hot, but was just warm enough. There were puffy clouds floating by on a nice, gentle breeze.  
  
And in the middle of the playground, on one of the swings, was Buffy.  
  
As she walked over to her, Buffy called out happily, "Willow, I'm so glad you came! Will you push me?"  
  
Willow walked around behnd her and began pushing the Slayer in the swing.  
  
"Not too high." Buffy told her. "I don't want to fall out and get hurt."  
  
Then Willow sat in the swing beside her.  
  
"Do you want to see who can go the highest?" Buffy asked. "I bet I can."  
  
"No, I don't want to swing." Willow said. "I want to talk to you."  
  
"So talk." Buffy responded, swinging higher and higher. "What's up? Besides me. I'll bet YOU never went this high before."  
  
"Buffy, you have to stop swinging. I can't talk to you until you do."  
  
"O-KAY!" Buffy said in a hurt voice, "Party Poop." And she started dragging her feet to slow down.  
  
"Buffy, there's something wrong here."  
  
"No there isn't. This is a nice place. I made it just for me. It's all safe and warm."  
  
"But it's not real! And you're acting all Little Girlie. You're supposed to be the Slayer."  
  
"No I'm not, well, not the only one any more. I have a Slayer buddy, see?"  
  
Willow looked to where Buffy was pointing, and out of the trees walked the bogus Slayer who had hurt Buffy so bad.  
  
"He's not your buddy."  
  
"Sure he is, aren't you, Buddy? I'm Slayer Buffy, and he's Slayer Buddy."  
  
"But he can't be a Slayer."  
  
"Why can't he? He Slays good. Watch!"  
  
Again Willow looked, and she saw a dozen vampires and demons break from the trees, running and snarling toward them. Buddy calmly pulled out his two pistols and proceeded to empty both clips, dusting the vampires and killing the demons.  
  
"See?" Buffy said proudly. "I don't have to do ANYTHING! Slayer Buddy does it ALL for me. No more staying up all night patrolling, or fighting, or staking, or getting hurt, or worrying about the end of the world."  
  
"Buffy! Don't you understand? This is all in your mind. Buddy doesn't exist in the real world. YOU do, not him. If you don't do it, then they win - all the demons and vamps and Hell Mouth Bads. They win and WE lose, and we die."  
  
"Oh, you're just saying that to make me feel guilty. But it won't work. Will, I'm just so tired of fighting all the time. And it seems like we never get ahead. They just keep coming and coming. But Buddy's my meal ticket to real peace of mind. But don't worry, he's a GOOD Slayer."  
  
"No he isn't, he HURT you!"  
  
"He wouldn't hurt me. He LOVES me, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I love you with all my heart. I would NEVER hurt you." Buddy said.  
  
"See? Now, swing me."  
  
"No. No, Buffy, I won't. You have to come back!"  
  
But Buffy started swinging herself, ignoring Willow's pleas.  
  
  
  
Willow's head jerked back as she woke up. She looked at the sleeping Buffy for a few seconds, then with tears beginning to fill her eyes, she left the room and went downstairs where Tara and Dawn were waiting.  
  
Seeing Willow's tears, their faces began to drop.   
  
"What happened?" Tara asked.  
  
After she explained what she had seen in Buffy's mind, Dawn asked, "So what can do?"  
  
Willow shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe we should call Mr. Giles." Tara suggested.  
  
Willow nodded. "I think you're right, I don't know what else to do. What is it, about noon?"  
  
"It's 12:20." Dawn said looking at the clock.  
  
"They're eight hours ahead of us, so it should be 8:20 in London. I'm sure he's still up, I just hope he's home."  
  
After checking the address book, Willow dialed Giles' home phone number.  
  
"Hello? ... Is - is Giles there? ... Willow. Rosenberg. From Sunnydale ... Okay ... Giles! Hi, it's me, Willow ... Except for Buffy, everyone's fine ... Oh she did? When? ... I'm afraid there's more to it than that ... Well, it looks like the Slayer guy is a figment of her imagination ... Apparently she just created him out of her mind ... See, that's the part I don't understand, he's REAL, but he isn't ... Last night we went out looking for him again ... Oh, we found him, all right. But he made Buffy mad and when she tried to hit him, her fist went right through him, and then he disappeared ... It was like he dissolved ... But that's not all. This morning Buffy said she had a dream that she was him, so she wanted me to go into her mind to find out what was going on ... Well, yeah, I did ... I know, and I told Buffy that, but she insisted ... It was weird. It was like I was in her house but no one was home. There was a ladder going from the attic to the roof, and when I climbed up, I was in a playground and Buffy was on the swings ... No, not a first. We were talking, but Buffy acted like she was a little girl. And then she called Buddy ... That's what she said he was, her Slayer Buddy. And then he killed some vamps. But the bad part was that she said she made him so she wouldn't have to be the Slayer any more, HE would ... I know, and I told her that, but she said he wouldn't because he loved her ... Giles, I don't know what to do ... But the thing is, he only comes out when Buffy is patrolling. The three or four days she was resting up, there were about twentyfive people killed! ... You think I should? ... But I don't know what to say to her ... That might work ... I'm sure I could, but with Dawn there it might really get -- dangerous, don't you think?"  
  
Willow looked at Tara and smiled warmly, "Oh, I'm pretty sure she would, we've been getting along a lot better lately ... Okay. If you think it'll work ... Giles says Hi ... okay, I'll tell them, too ... Thanks, we all miss you, too ... Oh, sure. I'll have Buffy call you just as soon as she's her old self ... Okay. 'Bye"  
  
"What'd he say?" Tara asked.  
  
"To say hello to Xander and Anya."  
  
"What else? What about ME?" Dawn asked impatiently.  
  
"He thinks I sould go back into Buffy's mind, and take you with me. He thinks maybe you can convince her."  
  
"Convince me of what?" Buffy asked, standing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Buffy! How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough. What are you and Dawn planning on doing?"  
  
"We - I, was talking to Giles, about you."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"It's about this Buddy guy."  
  
"Who's Buddy?"  
  
"He's the Slayer. Don't you remember? When I went into you mind? We were in a playground, and you were in a swing. You don't remember?"  
  
"No. That's why I came down, to see when you were going do it."  
  
"But I already did."  
  
"I don't remember. Why don't I remember?"  
  
"Maybe she was tapping into your subconscious, you know, someplace you can't get to, but she can." Tara suggested.  
  
"So what'd you find?"  
  
"Buddy."  
  
"So this bogus Slayer is named Buddy. Is that all there was?"  
  
"No. You created him. And somehow, whenever you are out patrolling, he appears, but when you don't, he stays in your mind."  
  
"I don't understand. How could I do something like that?"  
  
"This is the Hell Mouth," Tara reminded her. "Strange things happen all the time."  
  
"Did I tell you why I created this Buddy?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You said it was so you didn't have to be the Slayer anymore. You said so you wouldn't have to patrol anymore, or fight, or get hurt, or worry about the end of the world."  
  
"Why would I say that? It's my calling, my Destiny."  
  
"You said he gave you peace of mind. And you were just tired of -- everything."  
  
With a troubled look on her face, Buffy sat down on the sofa and curled up her feet underneath her. Then she laid the side of her head on the top of the cushion, and closed her eyes.  
  
Tara, Willow and Dawn looked at each other, not knowing if they should speak, or what to say.  
  
Quietly, Willow said, "Giles thinks maybe if we can go back into your mind and bring Dawn, somehow she might make you see that this Buddy is no good and you'll make him disappear."  
  
They all waited for Buffy to say something. After a couple of minutes, in a resigned, little girl voice, Buffy said, "Oh all right. If Giles says it's okay."  
  
"Do you want to go back upstairs?" Willow asked.  
  
"No. I'm good."  
  
Willow sat on the sofa next to Buffy and took her hand. She took Dawn's hand with her other one. Then Tara took Dawn's other hand, and Buffy's.  
  
"Just let me lead, and you follow." Willow whispered to Tara. "Dawn, just close your eyes and try to relax. If you don't fight me, it'll be fine."  
  
Dawn nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
They were standing inside the front door, as Willow was the first time.   
  
"Follow me." She instructed as she started to climb the stairs. From the second floor they went to the attic, and then up the ladder to the playground.  
  
Nothing had changed. It was still a beautiful day and Buffy was still on the swings, waiting for a push.  
  
"Hi, you guys!" Buffy yelled out to them. "Hey, Dawn! Come and swing with me!"  
  
Dawn looked at Willow and Willow nodded to her to do it.  
  
"Isn't this FUN?" Buffy asked Dawn as Tara and Willow pushed them.  
  
Dawn smiled uncertainly.  
  
After a few minutes the swinging stopped.  
  
"What's the matter? Why aren't we swinging?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, it's time to go. You need to go back down the ladder to your house." Willow told her.  
  
"Why would I want to do that? It's so nice here."  
  
"Because you have to get back to reality. The world needs Slayer Buffy, not Phoney Slayer Buddy."  
  
"Please, Buffy." Dawn pleaded. "Won't you come back with us? I really need you. We all do."  
  
Obviously she didn't want to, but Buffy got out of the swing.  
  
"Where are you going?" Buddy was back.  
  
"Back to the house."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because my friends say I have to."  
  
"NO! You can't! I won't let you. You have to stay up here, with ME!"  
  
"Come on, Buffy." Willow said, taking Buffy's hand. "We have to go."  
  
"I said NO!" Buddy hollered out, and pushed Willow away, causing her to fly backward several feet through the air.  
  
Then an angry Tara charged at Buddy, who slapped her away.  
  
"Don't do that!" Buffy demanded. "Those are my friends!"  
  
"You don't have any friends, only me."  
  
Then Buddy grabbed Buffy by the arm and dragged her back toward the swings.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Dawn screamed, and jumped on Buddy's back.  
  
With a flinch of his shoulders, Dawn, too was thrown through the air, and landed hard.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled out, but shen she tried to go to her, Buddy flung her at the swings, then turned menacingly toward Dawn.  
  
"Leave her alone." Buffy warned Buddy, but he continued to stalk toward Dawn.  
  
With a runnning jump, Buffy's feet landed between Buddy's shoulder blades, and he was thrown forward. When he turned around, he was hit with a round house kick to the face. And then was hit with a second and a third.   
  
As he tried to get away from the assault, he fell down the opening to the attic. Buffy jumped down after him.   
  
As she disappeared, Willow, Tara and Dawn ran toward the opening.  
  
By the time they got down to the attic, they could hear someone, hopefully Buddy, tumbling down the stairs. When they finally got to the first floor, Buffy was standing at the open front door.  
  
"Where's Buddy?" Willow asked breathlessly.  
  
Buffy nodded toward the open door. "Out there." She said.  
  
When they looked outside, the saw ... nothing. It was as if the house was floating in some kind of grey void.  
  
"Is he gone for good?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy nodded again. "Gone for good."  
  
  
  
With a jerk of their heads, all four woke up.  
  
Willow's and Tara's hands that were holding Buffy's were aching where she had unconsciouly squeezed them.   
  
Then Buffy embraced Dawn. "Oh, Dawny, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, really." But she put her arms around her sister.  
  
After she released Dawn, Buffy looked around at the other two. "That was really -- experiencing."  
  
"You remember? Everything?"  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well, you didn't remember it the first time."  
  
"I don't know. I just do."  
  
"Is it over?" Tara asked.  
  
"I think so. I guess seeing Buddy hurting you guys made me realize he wasn't what I wanted him to be. I'm the Slayer, the only one. And the world needs me. Like it or not."  
  
"So you'll be patroling and stuff again?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah I will. Doing all the stuff a Slayer does."  
  
"I guess I ought to call Xander and Anya and let them know Buddy's gone." Willow said.  
  
"Don't forget to call Mr. Giles." Tara reminded her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Buffy, he said he wanted you to call him you were back to normal. I hope you don't interrupt anything."  
  
"Interrupt? What could I possibly interrupt?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"Well, when I called his house, some woman answered the phone. And it was almost 8:30 at night."  
  
"Go Giles! Maybe he's found a girlfriend. Good for him. So we'll wait until tomorrow, don't want to spoil the mood, whatever it may be."  
  
"Isn't he kind of OLD to have a girlfriend?" Dawn asked with a kind of sick look on her face.  
  
"Some things you never get too old for." Buffy told her.  
  
"Gross! If I ever want to do that when I'M that old, I want someone to shoot me."  
  
Buffy laughed and embraced Dawn again.  
  
"I love you, Dawny. Don't ever change on me."  
  
"Okay." Dawn answered, convinced Buffy still wasn't quite right. 


End file.
